Rin, ya no es virgen
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Ya no soy virgen / — Esa fue la peor cosa que Rin le pudo decir a Sesshomaru.


— ¡Sesshomaru! —Gritó con alegría— Le tengo que decir algo importante —Su sonrisa era resplandeciente.

El demonio pensó que había recibido algún regalo hecho por Kaede o incluso Kagome.

— Ya no soy virgen.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se dilataron y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Tu sabes que significa esa palabra?

Pregunto intentando no matar el día de hoy. Esto debía tener una explicación. Ella a la edad de once años, era un ser inocente, puro, casto (Esperaba) No podía dejar de ser virgen.

— Claro —En realidad no lo sabía, pero Miroku le había dicho que si su señor preguntaba, respondiera afirmativamente.

La razón de que dijera esas palabras fue que el monje le cercioro que decir eso le iba a ocasionar que Sesshomaru se interese por ella y Rin quería más atención de su señor. El mismo, que en ese momento, no quiso pedir que le diga ciertamente el significado de la palabra "virgen". No queriendo machar más la pureza que al parecer fue ultrajada.

— ¿Quién?

Se atrevió a preguntar. Ya sin querer darle más vuelta al asunto, mas rápido muriera el humano, más rápido se iba a sentir mejor.

— Inuyasha.

Dijo sin duda, ese nombre que el monje le dijo que digiera si preguntaba "Quien". Ese que provoco que el aura demoniaca de Sesshomaru salga flote y vaya velozmente donde se encontraba su medio-hermano.

 **...**

Cuando lo encontró, no dio explicaciones y comenzó a atacarlo. Inuyasha estaba pasmado.

— ¿Que te sucede? —Refutó defendiéndose con Tessaiga sin comprender el motivo de ese ataque mortal.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —Exclamó oyéndose el sonido de las espadas chocándose.

— Pensé que habíamos superado esa parte —Replicó Inuyasha, retrocediendo varios pasos para ir de la defensiva, hacia a ofensiva.

— ¡No te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a Rin!

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡No te hagas el idiota!

— No me hago ¡Lo soy! —Gritó— ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Olvida eso!

— ¡Te aprovechaste de la inocencia de Rin!

Exclamó, tratando de asestarle un golpe certero, cortarle un brazo, una pierna, la cabeza o clavarle la espada en su pecho. Su sed sanguinaria era enorme, después de todo lo que le había hecho a Rin era imperdonable.

— ¿Eh? —Confundido— Tú eres el más sospechoso en esa situación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Es una niña! ¡Algo de lo que no te importo!

Inuyasha esquivaba los golpes. Varios se habían reunido para observar. Entre ellos Kagome, Sango y Miroku. La primera quería decir "abajo" pero no se arriesgó al ver lo tan enserio que iba Sesshomaru. El último tragó saliva y empezó a sudar frio, había ido muy lejos con la broma. La segunda, Sango, miraba sospechosamente al monje.

— Lo mismo me pregunto pero siempre la mantienes a tu lado. ¡Muy sospechoso!

— Deja de decir estupideces y ¡Muere!

Al rato de estar combatiendo sin descanso y destruyendo todo a su paso. Una aguda voz se escuchó pidiendo que se detuvieran. Era Rin, que había llegado corriendo desde el demonio la había dejado.

— No entiendo que está pasando. Pero... por favor, Sesshomaru_sama ¡Detente!

— Tú dijiste que fue Inuyasha y por eso no me voy a detener hasta que muera.

— Pero no fue Inuyasha.

Esas palabras lo detuvieron y se giró para posar su mirada en Rin.

— ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién fue? —Sus ojos se movían inquietamente. Se había vuelto paranoico.

— Miroku.

El monje, al oír como su nombre fue pronunciado. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, se echó a correr, quien de forma casi inmediata era perseguido por Sesshomaru.

— No la toqué ¡Lo juro! —Gritó corriendo— ¡Fue una broma!

— ¿Lo que hiciste a Rin fue una broma?

— ¡No hice nada! ¡Soy inocente!

— ¡Te voy a matar!

Una voz se escuchó. Al girar su cuello, vio a Sango corriendo detrás de él, con instinto asesino.

— ¿Sango tu también? —Incrédulo— ¡Soy inocente! ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

Siguió corriendo, hasta que giro en círculo y volvió a la aldea, viendo como sus amigos lo miraban decepcionado, algunos con la cabeza gacha ¡Hasta Kirara! ¡No le creían!

— ¡Rin di algo! —Gritó desesperado para aclarar con el malentendido.

— ¡Ya no soy virgen!

— ¡Eso no! —Tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos— ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

Y mientras tanto, trataba de escapar de una muerte segura. El monje aprendió nunca jugar bromas que involucren a Rin, eso, sino quiere que su vida llegue a su fin por las manos de Sesshomaru (Y actualmente Sango)


End file.
